Жестокие игры Cruel Intentions
by Radyo-Ukay
Summary: Prussia has a bit of a knack for wandering about and getting into trouble. But who doesn't? So once he stumbles onto enemy territory, interesting things insue. Yaoi PrussiaxRussia hintGermanyxItaly AustriaxHungary hintPrussiaxAustria M for later.
1. 1 My Thoughts Are Free

_'Allo~. Raydo-Ukay here with another fantastic pro-err..I mean story. So my latest obsession has taken full hold of my life right now. Hetalia is love. Prussia has become hands down my favorite character and him and Russia are just my favorite pairing. [Along with him and Germany, France, Austria and Hungary.] Umm not much can I say about this chapter. My plot hasn't started yet but it will so just relax and enjoy.~ R&R?_

* * *

-Chapter 1: My Thoughts Are Free-

"Cheers, Ludwig! Raise it high!" Gilbert and his younger brother, Germany, clanged their beer mugs together, smiled and drank. It's been a while since they were able to spend some time together. Ludwig had been spending time with Northern Italy and Japan, plotting against the Allied Powers and Prussia had been... out of comission for a while.

Germany whiped his mouth on his sleeve and set down his mug. "So.. Gilbert. Where have you been?" That question kept bugging the younger country for sometime.

Gilbert smiled. "I was wandering about. No real purpose. Just seeing what I hadn't conquered."

"Hmmm. Sounds fun. You went alone?"

"Pfft. Of course. Roderich was threatening to sick Elizabeth on me if I spent anymore time at his house." He rolled his eyes. "There's something wrong with that girl I mean, for real."

Germany nodded. He himself have never really had much interaction with the She-devil Hungray herself, but from what Prussia has said and from the bruises she left on him, Germany had decided, he'd rather not meet her.

Prussia took another drink and slid a sly grin and glance at Germany. "Sooo~" He rested his chin on his hand and smirked. "How's _Feliciano~_?"

Germany's faced turned slightly pink. "What's it to you?"

"Well, you've been spending lots of time with him. Kiku has been quite busy having to deal with Yao and Im Yong like you mentioned earlier."

"W-w-well Kiku's been over at Feliciano's with us-"

"With **US**?" Prussia's eyes widen. "Have you been _staying_ at Feliciano's?! Oh my, West, this is a great development!" He clapped and giggled hysterically.

Germany's face went bright red. "B-b-brother! Shut up!"

Prussia chuckled and patted his embrassed brother on the back. "Ahh West, West, _Weeeeest~_! It's alright. Really. It is. I don't care if you're gay. Just admit it."

"I AM **NOT** GAY." Germany yelled angrily. The elder brother laughed and put his hands up in defense.

"Calm yourself, dear brother. I'm just saying haha. If you were gay. That'd be okay." He paused for a second and started swaying and wiggling his finger in the air and started singing. "I mean cause hey! I'd like you _anyway~_!" He leaned over and poked the blond's chest.

"Okay stop singing, you drunk." Germany chuckled a little and pushed his brother off of him. Prussia started laughing and spun in circles on his chair. The younger brother shook his head and looked away acting like he didn't know the crazy one next to him.

--

"Die Gedanken sind frei, wer kann sie erraten, sie fliegen vorbei wie n chtliche Schatten." Germany sang. "Kein Mensch kann sie wissen, kein J ger erschie en. mit Pulver und Blei, Die Gedanken sind frei!" He chuckled a bit and looked at Prussia who was leaning drunk against his younger brother.

Prussia straightened himself up and sang. "Ich denke was ich will und was mich begl cket, doch alles in der Still', und wie es sich schicket." He stumbled a bit and laughed. "Mein Wunsch und Begehren kann niemand mir wehren, es bleibet dabei: Die Gedanken sind frei!"

The two of them laughed some more and continued to sing. "Und sperrt man mich ein im finsteren Kerker, das alles sind rein vergebliche Werke. Denn meine Gedanken zerrei en die Schranken. und Mauern entzwei, die Gedanken sind frei!"

Laughing, Germany and Prussia sat down on the curb and Prussia took another drink from his mug. Germany smiled and looked at his brother. "You know.. we never get to do this very often."

"Heh.. I know. But.." Prussia looked up into the dark sky and stared up into the stars. "..with the wars and stuff, there's not much we can do. Plus I like my solidtude." He glanced over at his brother and saw him nod.

It was brief but the brothers sat in silence just enjoying the cool night and each others drunken self.

"Ludwig...you know Ivan, correct?" Prussia's question startled Germany.

"Russia? Yes I know him. He's an Allied power." This question perplexed him. His brother had never really met any of the Allies by their names, so how did he know Russia? "Why do you ask?"

"You know how much I like the snow right?" Prussia completely ignored his brother's question. "It's cold, unwelcoming, and when a blizzard strikes, it isolates everyone from everyone else. I just love it." He sighed and smiled at his brother. "Russia's land has beautiful snow."

Germany eyed his brother as he stood up and streched.

"Well I'm crashing at your place for the night. You mind? Course you don't." Prussia stuck his hands into his pockets and started walking. "Let's go, West. I'm tired and need to rest. Haha that ryhme!" Germany stumbled after his brother. "You know, we're gunna have one narsty hang over tomorrow."

--

_"..Gilbert stop it." He said angerily. Still calm but anger. I kept going. "Seriously, I'll sick Elizabeta on you." I stopped poking Austria and backed away. He turned in his chair and looked at me exasperated. "Now, what do you want."_

I shrugged. I wasn't sure myself. "Bored. Thought to myself '_Hey! Wonder what Roddy's doing?_' And" I struk a TA-DA ish pose. "here I am."

"Please do not address me as 'Roddy', you know I don't approve of that nickname. It's Roderich."

"Seriously?" I slumped over into a chair next to Austria. "Roderich is such a..a seriously boring name. Roddy on the other hand is more amuzing to me."

He sighed. "Well I happen to like Roderich thank you very much so. Now, really, if you excuse me I have some work to do. You really _should_ get a hobby."

"I do have a hobby." He glanced over at me from the corner of his eye. "Screwing with you is much fun." I smiled and chackled.

Austria sighed and shook his head. "A _real_ hobby. Poking fun at me and trying to make me embarassed in front of company is **not** what I consider fun. Why do you think you're not really allowed in my house? Elizabeta will maim you if she finds out you're in here."

"True, true. That's why I sneak in through windows." I looked at the door, still closed. "Your wife has issues with me. A _lot_ of issues."

"Hah. Who doesn't really?" Austria chuckled. A first in a while. He stacked some papers together and stood from his seat. "Gilbert, as much as I love sitting around having verbal debates on who is more _normal_, it's time for you to go."

"Ahhh fine. Be that way." I glared at him and stood up myself. "I'll just leave then. But you know I'll be back tomorrow. Same time. Same window." I winked and pointed at him. "Be there." Austria rolled his eyes and I headed towards the window.

Halfway through, I looked back at him. "Oh. And just so you know, there is someone who doesn't mind me and my issues."

"Oh really? Who?" He sighed a bit annoyed.

"My chicks. Kay thanks." And with that, I left. By now, Austria would be rolling his eyes, chuckling a bit, murmuring about how '_immature and stupid_' I am and then heading off to see his loverly wife Hungary. Typical Austria. But that's just how things worked.

I headed back towards my own place which was a ways out from here but I took my time. Being alone is just one of the little perks I have of being me.

_I guess._

_Eh? eh? Ya ya ya you review now right? 3_

_Oh the song they're singing? Its called "Die Gedanken sind frei" or "My thoughts are Free" in english. It's a German song I stumble on on YouTube. I like it. It's pretty. Just imagine the two of them singing it drunk down the streets of Germany and you'll see why I like it. But if you look up the English lyrics, I think it fits who's singing. My opinon._

_Next chapter............Soon? Be patient with me. :|_

* * *


	2. 2 Prelude 12 21

_Second chapterrrr. I finished this on Halloween actually but I just didn't get the chance to upload it yet...until now :3  
So I hope you guys enjoy. We'll dive deeper soon. Promise. R&R! 3_

* * *

-Chapter 2: Prelude 12/21 -

_When I first woke, I was confused. Very fucking confused. I sat up and a sudden burst of pain ran threw my skull. I went to grab my head but couldn't. Laying back on the springy tent bed I was on and saw I had big shackles on my wrist bounding my hands together._

"What the..." I struggled to try and get them off somehow but I knew it was futile. Even the mighty Prussia knows when he can't break something.

I looked around to find I was in a cell. The cell room was big and even bigger outside the bared gates. There was a small table and two chairs along with a candle which gave off very little light and, from what I could make out, a laterine and sink. Well at least who ever has me here will at least try to make me comfortable.

I took deep breaths in and out and after about 5 minutes, I slowly sat back up. I looked behind me out the small bared window. Outside, snow lay everywhere. It was dark out, probably really late where ever this was. It was cloudy and the moon gave off a really pale light.

"Hello?!" I yelled. My voice echoed through out..this dungeon? I still wasn't sure where I was exactly. No one replied. I really didn't think anyone would but you never know really. I sucked in a deep breath and yelled as loud as my voice would allow me. "HEY!!!!!"

....Nothing. I regained my breath and leaned against the cold wall. _What the hell was going on_?

--

Hours past and still nothing. The sun was coming up and I'd been awake throughout the night. My boots were now laying on the floor and I amused myself by flexing my feet and toes back and forth. _Wooo_. What fun is had in a dungeon. My arms were falling asleep and I couldn't do anything still. My wrists would look horrible after this, I knew they would. I cracked my neck and laid back down. Once it got lighter out, I was planning on trying to find a way out if possible.

The bed wasn't comfortable at all. It was old and creaked every single time I moved or even took a breath. It was really annoying. There was no blanket though I don't even know how I'd even cover up. On top of that it was fucking freezing. I wanted my big jacket..

My eyes widen and I sat up. From somewhere I heard a door slam and foot steps headed towards...here maybe? I waited as the footsteps came closer and closer until I finally saw someone. They were tall and built in a big jacket. I couldn't see the face since it was still dark but I saw a glimpse of maybe a smirk or something.

"Why, hello there." The figure said sweetly. The voice was deffinately male but a bit high and girlish. There was a deffinate trace of.. I dunno, _sinisterness_? Yeah that's the word I guess. "Did you sleep well?"

"No. Who the _**fuck**_ are you?" I spat. I heard a clunk and the cell door slowly opened. A cold shiver ran down my spine as the figure walked in. He closed the door behing him and walked over to the table and picked up the candle.

He was pale with a sly smirk on his face. His eyes were blue and his hair was dark blond and messed around. He looked like he hadn't slept in ages.

...Course I really hadn't either.

"Ivan Braginski. Russia. Allied Power." He smiled and chuckled quietly. "It's nice to finally make your aquantince Gilbert Weillschmidt. Prussia. The brother of Ludwig. Germany. And an Axis Power."

"Heh. You seem to know a lot about me." I glared at him and he just kept smiling. It truely bothered me.

He laughed again. "Well, I need to be fully informed on the enemies of the Allies. Though," he leaned in closer to my face. I pushed back as much as I could and he just stared at me. "You're kinda different. _Attractive_ if I might say so myself." He laughed again and turned and walked over to the table and sat down. "You can relax, I'm not going to harm you...much."

He really irrated me this man. Russia? I've heard my brother talk of him. Nothing good was going to come out of this would it?

--

Russia had informed me that I was in his territory and that I was now his prisoner. I wasn't even sure what'd I'd exactly done. My head was still in pain and my memory a bit hazy. I know that the last thing I had done was unlock my house and was going to feed my chicks but...but then I wake up here. Was this just some sick dream I was having? I wasn't completely sure.

I heard the door close again and foot steps come near the cell. There was more than one set this time and some mumbled talking.

"_-it was the brot_her of Germany or something, he said." One voice said.

"Hmph. What does Russia intend to do with him?" Another voice, one more slightly frustrated.

"How would I know?" The other laughed lightly. How could someone make light talk in this kinda place?

At least the two were kind enough to bring light. "Hi there." The first voice said. "Sorry about the lack of light. Russia hasn't used this area in such a long time that we forgot to put any electricity down here." Once it was lighter I could see the two perfectly.

The one who talked had medium length brown hair and was smiling kindly at me. He.._or she_..._I really couldn't tell_, had green eyes and wore a green military outfit.

The one next to him(_her?_) seemed sort of anxious and irritated. He had short blond hair, blue eyes and glasses. He was carrying a tray of food and was also wearing a green military outfit slightly different than the first persons.

"I'm Lithuania by the way." The brunette said unlocking the cell door. "And this is Estonia." The two walked in, closing the cell gate behind them. Estonia walked to the table and set the tray of food down.

"We brought food for you..um...Prussia, right?" Estonia asked. I nodded slightly and felt my stomach roar. I saw Lithuania chuckle.

"Russia just wanted to keep you alive, you know? Food helps." Lithuania walked over. "Stand up. I have a little surprise for you." He chuckled and I slowly got up and Lithuania reached behind me and I felt him hold my wrist and suddenly the metal shackles let go. "There. I thought that would make your stay here a bit more.._pleasant_?"

I rubbed my wrist and stared at Lithuania. He or she was a strange person and I couldn't help but ask. "Are you a guy or a girl? You look like a girl but you have a sorta deep voice."

Lithuania blinked rapidly and chuckled again. "I'm _male_. And it's alright. People have gotten my gender confused before."

"_Poland._" Estonia coughed. Lithuania's face turned a bit red and he sent a side glare at Estonia who just fixed his collar and glasses.

I glanced at the door to the cell as Lithuania walked around lighting some of the candles I hadn't noticed. He was talking about ways of getting electric lights down here or something. I saw Estonia eyeing me out of the corner of his eyes, he had his hand touching something inside of his jacket, dunno what though. Before I even thought of asking I bolted for the door. I was getting the fuck out of here..I thought.

There was a loud sound and I hit the ground grabbing my foot in pain. "Estonia!" Lithuania ran over and grabbed Estonia's arm. "What the hell? Why did you shoot him?"

"It was only in the foot," Estonia argued. "plus Russia said to make sure he didn't get out."

"But you didn't have to shoot him! Now put that away!" Lithuania came over to where I laid gasping in pain.

"It was only his foot.." Estonia murmured. He kicked the leg of one of the chairs slightly and placed the gun back into his jacket. Lithuania picked me up and carefully led me over to the bed.

"Go get Latvia, or some medical kit. Quick!" Lithuania ordered. Estonia nodded sharply and left. "Oh geez.. I'm sorry, Prussia." Lithuania carefully took off my sock and rolled up some of my pants so he could get a better look. The bullet had just gone through my heel and it was bleeding badly.

"Heh...I've..had worse..wounds." I chuckled in pain. Lithuania gave me a half smile and quickly went over to grab one of the three rolls of toliet paper and started to clean around the wound. He took a piece of his jacket and ripped it clean off and wrapped it around my ankle. He sighed and pulled one of the chairs over and propped my foot up onto his leg.

"Now.. we just have to wait for Estonia to hurry back.." He glanced at the cell and we listened for a second but heard nothing.

--

I laid back against the wall and kept my leg propped up. Estonia had come back with a small nervous looking blond boy who looked like a child but was actually just a year or so younger than Lithuania. They bandaged up my foot, Estonia apologized and they left. Lithuania had dragged the table close over by my bed and I ate some of the food.

_...For being a captured prisoner...it's not all that bad._

* * *

So there we go. Russia, Lithuania and Estonia all in the same chapter. :3 Just so you know, this is still Prussia flashing back. When the POV is 1st person (Prussia's POV) is a flash back, when it goes back to 3rd person (like from the first chpter), it's present time...err, Hetalia present time. You know during the war 'fore Prussia disappeared. :(

And that's not really a spoiler people. :| Everyone knows Prussia doesn't exist anymore. =3=;

R&R 3


End file.
